Bertie/Coverage
The Railway Series After Thomas became stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. When Thomas' fireman did not come into work, Bertie promised to help his passengers catch Edward's train, however, he was late at the junction and missed him at the station. Bertie chased after him, and almost caught him at the next station, but arrived just as he left. Due to being able to climb hills better than him, Bertie finally caught up to Edward at the third station. Edward apologised to Bertie for the chase, and the passengers cheered at him. When the Viaduct was being repaired, the Main Line engines were delayed in bringing Thomas his passengers, thus making Thomas late in meeting Bertie at the stations along the branch. Bertie teased Thomas about being slow because of this, and even challenged him to another race, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas took his passengers home and called for help at the next station. When he was repaired, Bertie apologised to Thomas for teasing him and thanked him for helping his passengers. Bertie was once mentioned as being sick and unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. After the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel, Bertie helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled at Tidmouth. Thomas & Friends As in the television series, Bertie reprised some of his roles from the Railway Series, but was later chosen to take visitors to the Vicar's party, and teased Trevor by calling him a "stick-in-the-mud" and old fashioned. However, he got his comeuppance when he got himself stuck in the mud and had to be pulled out by Terence. After that, Bertie thanked Trevor and gave him an apology for teasing him. When Edward had an accident on the day before he was to take the Brass Band to a concert, Bertie had to take them instead but got stuck in the mud again. Luckily, Edward was repaired and took the Brass Band to their concert. Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas, he won only because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sports medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the seventeenth series, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. In the nineteenth series, he, Thomas and Spencer got into an argument after Mr. Percival claimed two wheels was best; Bertie argued four wheels was in fact best. He tried to prove his point by taking The Duke and Duchess of Boxford to Callan Castle after both Thomas and Spencer failed to do so, but he too failed after receiving a flat tyre. Harold eventually came to the Duke and Duchess' rescue. He later teased Thomas by telling him about what was on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. Thomas was cross by Bertie's teasing and became determined to find out what was there. Thomas eventually discovered it was a roadside billboard Bertie was describing, though he got into an accident while trying to find out. Bertie visited him at the Steamworks and apologised, though Thomas was able to trick him into believing that he was getting fitted with wings. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, while he and Thomas were racing, Thomas nearly collided with Toby, and he nearly collided with Oliver the Excavator. At Ffarquhar, he complained that he was always getting stuck behind slow construction vehicles since the construction of the new branch line had started. He was then seen on the road by the Harwick Branch Line. Sheep were in his way, but Bertie just smiled. In the twenty-first series, Bertie ended up breaking down while he and Thomas were racing. This ended up with Thomas taking on his passengers but ended up getting requests for lots of unscheduled stops, which made him run late. However, Bertie was soon temporarily replaced by Bulgy, leading to Thomas running on time. After being repaired, he shared the mantle of keeping Bulgy in line; he later broke down due to struggling with passenger transport (flourished due to train halting couretsy of Bulgy). Bulgy took his passengers while Butch towed him away. Thomas & the Magic Railroad In the film, when Thomas headed off to find Mr. Conductor after the meeting with the engines, Bertie asked Thomas if he wanted to have a race, but Thomas said he had no time and apologised to Bertie when he unable to race with him. Later, Bertie passed and greeted Thomas, informing him that he had five coal trucks instead of six. Category:Character coverages